


You are Building an Abbey for Lovers

by Selden



Category: Bele Doette (Traditional Chanson)
Genre: F/M, Interactive Fiction, Jukebox Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selden/pseuds/Selden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are building an abbey for lovers<br/>For lovers who've always stayed true<br/>You are carving your heart<br/>So it says press to start.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	You are Building an Abbey for Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quillori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillori/gifts).



 

Quillori, this is very much inspired by your fantastic Arthurian Yuletide treat, [And Even the Graves are Lost](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2835902). It's much more some kind of shape poem than it is a game, though: a run-through should let you build an arch, so to speak, if not an abbey.

Lyrics [here](http://quillori.dreamwidth.org/16673.html) (with thanks!).

 

[Click to play.](http://www.philome.la/fic_anon/you-are-building-an-abbey-for-lovers)


End file.
